


A Potter's Luck

by Gabrielle_The_Ravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dark Harry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Protective Tom Riddle, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, The Deathly Hallows, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle_The_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Gabrielle_The_Ravenclaw
Summary: What if Albus was not Ginny's son?What if the Order drugged Harry?What if Albus time travled to the past?Would he like the answers he found?Wait and see!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 23





	1. To be a Potter and to not be a Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction of Albus's childhood.  
> +++++++++++++++++  
> Warnings: Sad

{Albus POV}

As a child I always felt alone. A black sheep. Where ever I went, whatever I did, it all felt wrong. If I was playing with what should have been my close friends I longed to be anywhere else. When I was with my brother or sister I felt as if we are diffrent wave links. When with my mother I had no need to talk and often left.

The only time I felt at all content was with my father. No madder what, even for a split second, I felt at ease. But that never lasted becuase he was to busy. 

As I grew older, I saw less and less of my father. One day I had my dad and we would sit around talking and playing games for hours to then the next I would be lucky to see him at dinner.

I felt alone and like I was at the wrong place. That I should be anywhere else. And I began tIo distance myself from my dad. Little did I know, he missed me just as much;and he needed me more.


	2. The Death of a Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A , slightly longer, look into Harry's POV.   
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
> Warnings: Sad, depressing thoughts, slightly suicidle(?), and spelling errors (feel free to help me correct thoose).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey!! It's been awhile. Sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Wheil it is short, it is longer then the first and I am aimming to make them longer. I promise. Anyway I was listing to this playlist wheil writting this chapter: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2qOH3AsdcPGySgLvpGXutW?si=Lvul-6l0TTq_VepIQcC4tw  
> Feel free to check it out!!! And don't forget to stay safe! Protect yourself and others!!  
> Bye!! 😘

P.S. Harry and Tom are soulmates. And male carriers are rare, but not an uncommon accurance for male soulmates. I will get into it more soon, but for now just know that the pregnatcies can very. They tend to be the same as any other one, finishing at 9 months. But with the conbanation of none of the father's magic during term, stress, and the 'death' of Tom Albus was not born until two years after the original conception. Making James one year older.

* * *

{Harry POV} 

I tried. No one can ever say I never tried. 

For my son, I faught my most basic instinct to submit to the potions, charms, and binds. 

I tried to fight them, to spend time with my son, to not trust my 'freinds and family', to ignore my other 'children', to not forget my Love.

It hurt. It hurt, as if my very soul, mind, and heart was both physically and spirtiually ripped from my being.

And the after effect? The after was almost as bad. The part I felt that was ripped away was void. A void of the darkest black, that left me empty. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry myself to death. 

The part left behind was throbbing in pain at its missing part. It wanted to join back, ached for the comfort, the warmth, the love of its other. When it reached out, it was met with that black pit. 

It met the empty, cold darkness that made it retreat. That darkness not the loving warmth of its other.

At every failed attempt, the coldness of The Void sent shivers of sadness and despair down the lonely halve's vessle.

But I couldn't submit. I had to stay strong. For my son, my family, my Love.

He wasn't dead. He could be saved.

But he had told me that I could not raise him until our son was 14.

I had to fight the charms, so that my son would have a father, for at least the first years of his life.

It hurt though. 

It hurt to be around my son and see his real 'dad'. To see my Love.....

In his eyes. How they glint a slight red in the right lighting. The color a light icy blue. The color of his father's mixed with the bit of green from me. 

In his hair. Unlike the other 'children' my son had brown hair. The same brown as his father. Like both his parents he had a slight curl to the ends. 

In his form. Wheil he his still to young and is not his father, underneath you could see the sighs of a tall, well musled man with promint cheek bones and good bone structure. 

These and more reminded me of my missing Love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....  
> That was sad....
> 
> Next chapter will be a bit happier.  
> Anyway stay safe and keep others safe!   
> Bye!!! 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any misspellings this is typed on a phone and at 2:30 am. Hope you all enjoyed. The next few should be longer. Love you all!!


End file.
